dbzrparchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Field
This is a field where the dragon balls can be earned and a wish can be made, but first you must pass a few tests in order to attain them. Once you have gathered the dragonballs you can make one of these wishes, that are within his power *+ 400 speed. *+ 400 damage. *+ 400,000 zennie. *+ 400,000 max HP *Any set of attacks from The Shop. (This means all attacks usable by another race, which are learned instantly) (Cannot obtain Giant Techniques) *Wish 6 characters back to life. *Change your race. (You lose any skills and transformations you had with your old race) (Cannot become a legendary) *Gain a free signature (Past the 5 limit) *Gain a free ultimate (Past the 3 limit) *Get 1 skill from any other race. *Become a half legendary (Gain half the stat bonuses and the abilities of a legendary) (Does not count as a full legendary) *Adopt a child (Cannot become a legendary) The Wish Roxas enters the Summoning field. An intense pressure comes from the direction of Black rose crater "ROXAS!!!!" Bastion can be seen charging his wings drawn channeling his Ki like a propulsion aid his eyes a metallic grey his limbs oddly limp "I WONT LET YOU STEAL THIS AWAY" As Roxas see's Bastion charging at him,he throws up a Barrier,about 100 kilometers tall, and wide enough to fit shenron in when he is summoned. It is sound proof. Roxas walks to the center of the barrier. and slowly arranges the dragonballs. Tears flowing down his cheeks. Bastion is violently striking the Barrier himself getting emotional at the thought of losing the chance to bring back his friends "damn it roxas DAMN IT ALL WHAT ABOUT THOSE WE LOST WHAT ABOUT YOUR ALLIES WHO FELL IN BATTLE WHAT ABOUT THE OATH YOU SWORE WHEN SHUU FELL" although cracks form in the barrier its not enough to break it yet. Roxas turns around, and watches Bastion for a second, although he is unable to hear him. Roxas turns around. And says the password to summon shenron. The Dragon balls begin blinking before a flash of lightning strikes as it forms into a dragon and the sky goes black. "I am Shenron, the eternal Dragon. Speak your wish." For a moment Bastion stands in awe at the sight he has just witnessed before conjouring his blades and continueing his assualt on the barrier "no no no no no no no i cant't be too late... damn it DAMN IT" the barrier starts cracking Bastion is almost through. Roxas falls to his knees, crying more then ever. "I... I wish... i wish for" Bastion can just about read his lips channeling his power into his wings for one final strike. The barrier shatters like glass in the face of the strike as fragments fall around him erupting in a gaint crashing noise all Bastion can hear is the dragon proclaim "your wish has been granted" and his eyes glow upon hearing this bastion falls to his knees colour draining from his face "....no i-i-i failed" Roxas jumps up and grabs a dragon ball as it flies off, he collapses on the ground.Roxas stays there, on his knees. Crying endlessly. Suddenly. Toko. Walking from where the dragon was his mouth slightly open in shock, his eyes cannot be seen a black bandage covers them, he wanders forward, in new clothes, a mostly black leather looking long coat covering him up almost fully, he reaches above his head finding no halo, his hair swishes slightly now far much longer and paler. "I'm... Back?" Tokos' head moves to face Bastion in the distance. Appearing from where the Dragon was a blue glowing figure appears with large butterfly wings. He is covered in a shroad of blue ki that acts as clothes but scattered all over his body are huge scars which form cuts in the ki leaving gaps all over. His face too is covered in battle scars and his wings both have large cracks in them. He walks past the crying Ice jin to Bastion. "Did you fix my mask? I'll be needing it." Monarch says coldly. "Monarch?..toko?" Bastion looks in disbelief rubbing his eyes to make sure its real before snapping back to his senses "oh yes the mask. uh well i rebuilt it but with the lack of time i was unable to fully fix it to its previous standard" he hand him the mask "The monarch returns yes?" Toko continues to walk forward, there is no pride or spring in his step, in fact he walks rather slumped, he continues until he is next to Bastion, not looking at him, still facing in his direction he just stands for a few seconds "You... Shouldn't have..." Zero appears where the Dragon was, and sees that he no longer has a halo,"Finally, I'm back to help earth!" he says excitedly. Monarch take the mask and looks at it. The two halves are now as one... barely. It's covered in scratches and tears, it's in an appalling state compared to how it once was, it looks rather atrocious. "Perfect." Monarch says and puts it on his face. "Yes the Monarch has returned. Though he is scarred and beaten he is changed." He turns to Toko "We are going to fight Toko. As soon as you are ready. I will be sure to let you know when it'll be, just wait for my signal... it shan't be hard to miss." Monarch begins to fly off towards the mountains. Bastion stands up "damn it all this work to bring him back and he just leaves" he sighs "i don't know why i expected anything different" he goes up to Toko "don't talk like that its good to have you back my friend" he hugs Toko. Roxas gets up, tears flowing down his cheeks. "Welcome back" He says to them. "Im sorry about the fight Bastion." He then turns to Toko "Did... You uh... Steal one of my jackets?" Toko pulls back out of the hug "But... What I... Psy-" Toko cracks his partly mechanical wrist, even the new version makes a nasty and painful sounding crack "What happened... You can't really" A tear runs out from underneath the black bandages over his eyes, he flips his hood up, a rip in it allows it to go around his horn, he slightly moves to indicate hes talking to Roxas "I don't believe I have met you... I stitched this together myself" he replies, in all of his words there is a sound of defeat. Bastion gives him a stern look "the fact we all fought to bring you guys back, does that not show we all wanted you guys back? I don't know why you would think i wouldnt want you guys back, you are my best friends i wouldnt be here if not for you guys." he smiles at him "come on you died and that was hard believe me i get that but you are back now." "Well, quite a resemblance... Don't you think?" He forces a smile and sniffles. Just a moment later, Shuu was seen falling down on the top of Roxas ".... Sorry" he says as he stands up and looks around thinking where am I? Tsurugi was soon revived right after him as a faint smile covered his face Toko turns to Bastion and returns the hug, a slight smile and a tear on his face "You...Don't remember? That's good I suppose, thank you Bastion, in more ways than you know... I'm gonna head off... I'll see you later, friend" Toko begins to walk away. "the rock as always is waiting patiently" he wave him off after he leaves he sighs "wow that was depressing" he turns to Tsurugi "you must be Tsurugi Sheena told me about your deal with her, thank you for trusting in us and try not to die again this time" he smirks 1 Star Dragon Ball Test *Exsu A flash of lightning strikes as a scaled hand comes out and takes Exsu to a barren wasteland. "Where am i now?" Exsu asks, She didn't exactly know if anyone was there, Invisible or not, She just asked anyway. Nobody was around to answer her question, but words were scattered about, but all led to same conclusion. "DIG!" Exsu observed all these words pretty quickly and came to the same conclusion, She put both her hands together and activated a spell that would move all the dirt and rock under her into formations around the hole that she was making, This would also happen relatively quickly. In that hole were thousands of Dragon balls, all one star. Exsu's eyes flared blue as several small screens came up on them, She suddenly descends at supersonic speeds and then causes a shockwave in doing so. She, With her amazing reaction times, Turns around to grab the one dragonball that was the real one based on her readings. Bastion owns the One Star Dragon Ball 2 Star Dragon Ball Test *Harmony Nyx * Roxas The ground begins to shake violently as a rock covered Dragon emerges from the ground, charging an energy blast. Harmony grins before pulling out a pair of knives, the blades shining in the light of the energy blast. Roxas smiles at Harmony, before getting into a fighting stance. He drops the blast towards their feet causing dust to fly up. Harmony closes her eyes to protect them from the dust, and simply stops breathing to prevent inhaling it. Roxas shields his eyes to protect him from the dust. A hand would come out of the ground and pull Roxas and Harmony down into it. Roxas turns one winged angel and wraps Harmony with it, bringing her closer to him. His eyes go green and his pupils turn to slits. He summons his masamune, slicing at the hands fingers. "Now we can enjoy the fight." The Dragon says. -Fight Resolved- Harmony pouted, "Awww...it's broken..." before looking at the Dragon Ball. She reached towards it briefly before recoiling, as if she were burned. "So babe" Roxas says, putting his arm around her. "What do you think?" He continues, flexing his other arm Harmony slid as far away from the Dragon Ball as possible in her position, but otherwise snapped back into her "cheery" persona. "Not bad! How'd I do?" She asked, tilting her head in her usual way. "Pft" he mocks "pretty good... i guess" he says in an obvious mock cocky attitude. All done in good humor of course. Roxas owns the Two Star Dragon Ball 3 Star Dragon Ball Test *Toko Raine * Satsuki * Ruby Rose *Monarch The wind blows strong enough to push the two huntresses back 30 feet as the sky grew dark. Ruby slammed Crescent Rose into the ground as an anchor, "What's going on!?" Satsuki does the same with Bakuzan. "How am I supposed to know?" Suddenly their weapons freeze over as they are covered in ice. A blue Dragon descends from the sky laughing. "You never saw it coming!" "W-wha!?" Ruby jumps a bit, startled, before pulling Crescent Rose out of the ground, and slamming it once more against said ground to break the ice. "Good thing I knew Weiss..." Satsuki stomps the ground, destroying the ice in her immediate area, and freeing her sword. " Enogh of these games!" She said, pointing her sheathed blade in the direction of the dragon. "Didn't expect you to get out so easily..." he says as he starts to fly away. "Hey, wait!" Ruby calls after him, using her Speed semblance to keep up. "We need the...the...what was it called again?" She asks herself. "I'm trying to run away!" He tells attempting to freeze Ruby again. A sudden thump hits the dragon "Hallo there!" Toko smiles, stood on the dragons back "I'm guessing you're not the wish granting dragon? Can I have your ball please?" Toko trows his arms out, hundreds of swords form all around the dragon keeping pace with him and Toko "I ''CAN ''persuade you if you like" Toko chuckles. A laugh is heard from behind Toko as Monarch appears "Oh Toko it has been too long." He flies up to the dragon "Now YOU have something me and my associate here need. Are you going to be nice about it or shall we do this the hard way? I really hope it's the hard way I'm itching for a fight." He smirks. "I'm sorry I tried to run and freeze you. I'll make it up to by giving you some Ice Cream!" He says freezing Toko's swords and his arms before kicking him away. "Cool trick." Monarch says with a smirk. "Now shall we move on from the pretense and actually fight now?" "Not good enough D man" Toko's aura sparks and blazes the ice quickly shatters on him and the swords, his eyes go black and his horn grows, he grabs his left wrist and violently cracks it, upon its return he draws the Shibo Tenshi as it draws Toko's aura turns deep black, "Now if you would kindly hand me the ball we can hug and forget all about this?" Toko grind, blades dancing in the air around, "I think I'd rather cut you up a tad" Toko laughs charging at the dragon. Bastion owns the Three Star Dragon Ball 4 Star Dragon Ball Test *Hokus *Bastion Allara *Yamisei 'Forte' Furuteshimo *Alyra Noveria *AS Zeus A not so spectacular entrance came as normal looking Dragon fell from the sky. "Huh a dragon guarding the dragon ball, that seems appropriate i assume you are here to provide the test to gain the dragon ball" Bastion looks excited mainly due to his fascination with dragons "so what will this test be?" He landed on his feet and turned. "All you have to do is defeat me in battle." A swirl of Tsubaki petals appeared, Alyra stepping out of them. "Hm...maybe..." She says more to herself if anything. "So, let's get this over with, shall we?" Hokus steps up and grins. "Let's." Bastion summons his ki blades "harmony and unity aid me, so many of the strongest here lets hope i can do a thing a the very least" AS Zeus is suddenly teleported to where Alyra and Yamisei was by Mirage, And as such his entrance was appearing from an orb made of complete void. AS Zeus grabs both his blades and says "Let's go." and enters a combat stance. -Death Fight End- Alyra sheathed the Endbringer as she dealt the last blow to Omega Shenron, picking up the Dragon Ball. Bastion owns the Four Star Dragon Ball 5 Star Dragon Ball Test * Moeru *Hunting Spot 2 *Hunting Spot 3 The ground shook for a few seconds before stopping, before flames surrounded Moeru at increasingly large temperatures. "...Really?" Moeru said, an eyebrow raised as he drew the flames around him, inhaling them like air through his mouth. A golden Dragon would spiral out of the sky and land infront of Moeru. "You are pretty impressive if you can just digest my flames. I am Nova." "I'm Moeru. And I think you can guess why I'm here." "Of course. You want the Dragon Ball." He says blatantly. "Right. So, what do I need to do to get it?" He replied simply. "Withstand all my flames, and beat me in a fight." Is all Nova said before launching more fire balls. Moeru simply allowed the flames to engulf him, before inhaling them once again. He showed no sign of injury. " You know, you could just give me the ball, instead." "But what's the fun in that?" He says getting into a combat stance. "You're onto something, there..." Moeru said, drawing his swords. -Battle Over- Roxas owns the Five Star Dragon Ball 6 Star Dragon Ball Test *Gokan *Melody Noveria * Melisa A flood over too the trio of fighters as they were now underwater and being sent further down. Melody struggled briefly before a blue glow enveloped her, a bubble of air forming around her head allowing her to breathe. Melisa activated her Overtaker Form, actually grasping the water with her hands, which alowed her to right herself. Gokan transforms into a Super Saiyan, then using his energy to hold a bubble of air completely around him. Soon the trio was finally at the bottom of the flood as a new Dragon formed from the water and pointed down, the pressure increasing on them. The blue glow surrounding Melody intensified, taking on an almost fiery appearance - though it was without heat - allowing her to be unaffected by the pressure and water. Melisa's Magical aura caused the water surrounding her to shift, forming a large bubble around her. Gokan makes his bubble solid, making him not affected by the cons of the area Almost as quickly as it started, the water drained away, as did the dragon, before they were surrounded by an ice dome. Melody retained her aura, looking around for any sign of the dragon. "Stop hiding!" She called out, creating a Phantom Sphere in her hands. Ice spikes erupted from the ground around them as one slowly rose from ground, shattered and all that was left was a blue female Dragon with her arms crossed. "Heh, A Dragon, I've been expecting you" Gokan intimidates getting into a semi-fighting stance "So, let me guess, we've got to fight you." Melody stated neutrally, the Phantom Sphere slowly orbiting her. "Only way we're going to get the ball" Gokan says to Melody in a cocky way, arms crossed. The Dragon raises its hand as spikes pierce everyone knocking them out of all their forms, and the Dragon charges. -Battle Over- Bastion owns the Six Star Dragon Ball 7 Star Dragon Ball Test *Addam *Miri A Dragon Ball would arise from the ground with a few words under it. "IN ORDER TO WIN ME, YOU MUST FIGHT!" "Fight what, I wonder?..." Miri asks as she reads the text. "I don't care. Let's just kill something, and go!" Addam said, tapping his foot in agitation. The words shifted to reveal the answer. "Each other you dolts!" "Alright, then. If that's what it takes..." Addam said, turning to Miri. "You ready? I won't be holding back, just because we're on the same side." "Sure. Let's do this." Miri says, her eyes flash blue before preparing to fight. -Battle Over Bastion owns the Seven Star Dragon Ball. Summoning Grounds For the owner of all 7 Dragon Balls